


Switched Bodies

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, the achluophobic rich businessman, and Mayim, a simple adventurist’s soul are enchantingly connected which causes the unexplainable switching of bodies between them. Unfortunately, both of them didn’t like each other so well. How are they gonna deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achluophobia

Jim’s mother hired Mayim’s mother to be their house helper a long time ago which helped Mrs. Bialik, to be financially stable when they thought it was already the end. Mrs. Bialik served the Parsons family so well but then she died upon giving birth to her first and last daughter Mayim. With the gratitude left, Mrs. Parsons allowed Mayim to stay at their place and work as a house helper in exchange for educational and financial support.

After she graduated, her gratitude to the Parsons lead her to be Jim’s personal assistant at the early age of nineteen up to now that she is twenty five. Hence, the two didn’t like each other so much but they had no choice but to tolerate each other.

Jim on the other hand, was a stubborn only son of the Parsons. His father died when he was six and his mother has been terribly busy with their business that it caused the gap between them.

-

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t have a boyfriend and even if I want to I can’t because I am tied to you my whole life.” Mayim rolled her eyes. “You’re always late for work, what else could be the reason?” Jim countered and made a side eye. “Sucker.” She whispered in annoyance. “What?” He asked for a pardon. “Nothing…” She replied shortly and smiled at him annoyingly.

Mayim waited and followed Jim throughout his office the whole day, assisting him in everything. He went overtime and even if it largely annoyed Mayim, she had no choice. He finished everything past twelve in the midnight and the building was empty. Jim packed his things and they walked towards the elevator to go down from the 58th floor down to the basement parking. As the elevator went down to the 35th floor, the lights inside started flickering causing the surroundings to dim and Jim had a terrible achluophobia and he went closer to Mayim in fear. “Wow. Scared of the dark?” Mayim teased him. “Shut up. I’m achluophobic.” He replied seriously and held her arm for he was really achluophobic. “Weirdo.” She continued. The flickering of lights continued and it started to bother Jim. He turned around faced Mayim with his hands on her arms, he wanted to hug her in fear but he had his ego. She noticed how he was sweating and having deep breaths and that’s when she knew he was really afraid of the dark. She held his arms trying to comfort him, he pressed his forehead against her trying to calm himself for the lights are getting dimmer. Suddenly, the elevator shook causing him to accidentally slip his lips against hers before falling down to the floor and the lights turned off inside, Jim closed his eyes and embraced her tightly in fear. Mayim felt nervous but she was more concern about Jim. She couldn’t see anything so she just embraced him tightly until the lights went back.

*ding*

The elevator opened at the basement giving in some light. Jim opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Mayim opened her eyes and tried to recover quickly. “We’re good.” She told him.

As soon as they recovered, they looked at each other largely surprising them to see themselves in front of them. They both gasped and distanced themselves from one another.

“What the hell?”  
“Fuck?!”

They swore as they seemed to switch bodies. They observed each other carefully finding it hard to believe. Mayim looked at her arms and clothes, she was on Jim’s body. Jim looked at his breasts and legs and clothes and he couldn’t believe he was on Mayim’s body. They looked at each other again with their fully grown eyes asking for explanation but they were both clueless.

“Oh no.” They uttered simultaneously as they try to cope with super bizarre situation they just got in.

To be continued…


	2. Coping with Bodies

Jim drove the car to his condo unit and asked Mayim to stay and discuss things.

“How did this happen?!” Mayim asked anxiously. “I don’t know! I don’t know! Shit.” Jim replied sounding so confused and anxious as well.

Mayim sat down on the bed trying to let everything sink in. Silence crept in and Jim knew he had to speak up. “It’s real.” He uttered and looked at Mayim in his own body. “How? What are we gonna do?” Mayim almost cried. “Shit. Don’t cry. You’re making me gay. I don’t cry.” Jim said as she cried using his body.

“There’s nothing we can do about it than act normal while we figure out how to get back on our own bodies.” Jim told her and sat beside her.

They talked and both agreed to do their best to act normal around people and act appropriately based on the body they are in. Jim brought up about his professionalism at workplace, his hardworking attitude, his intimidating aura. Mayim agreed to keep those traits as long as she resides in his body. Mayim told him about her modesty, her respectfulness, her diligence in housework, her being adventurous and her feminine practices.

Jim smirked. Mayim glared at him. “You pervert.” She strengthen her jaw and glared harder at him. “Don’t you dare.” She continued. “Then how am I gonna take a bath?” He asked trying and winked at her. “Gross!” She said in disgust. Jim loved annoying her and he was enjoying it. “Don’t, ugh. Gross. Why is God punishing me?” She complained. “Come on. You’re gonna have to bathe my body too. We’re even.” He laughed. “Ew! I am never interested in your body. Pervert.” She countered. “Too bad because I think I’m gonna enjoy yours.” He trolled her around. “Fuck you!” She swore.

He smirked at her and slowly held his neck down to her chest but before he reached his breasts, Mayim held his hand and pulled it away. “Jim!” She yelled at him disgusted. Jim laughed so hard with how he had so much more ways to annoy her now that he resides on her body.

“Fine! Fine.” Mayim barely began. “You can bathe my body and … Look at it…” She loathed. “… But you cannot touch my body in any sexual manner! Do you understand!?” She strengthen her words. “Yes, ma'am.” He said sounding sarcastic.

“Jim, I’m serious! Oh my goodness I can’t believe I’m yelling at myself this is so weird.”

“Yeah! Yeah. I get it.” Jim replied and stood up. “Wait.” He uttered. “I can’t sleep at home? In my bed? Where do you sleep?” Jim asked Mayim. “I sleep at the guest room in your house.” Mayim reminded him. He recalled the hard bed she used to sleep on and the soft large bed he used to lay on. “Hell no.” He began to swore. She knew where he was coming from. “Ha! You’re gonna have to live my simple life. No silver spoons, no happy life.” She annoyed him. “No.. No- really? No. I can’t sleep at your bed! It’s like a stone! Uh- no way, you take the bus?! No- no….” Jim began complaining.

Mayim rested her back at the bed. “Aaah. Looks like your life is gonna be worse than mine.” She brought up as she enjoyed his soft bed.

“I’m gonna stay.” Jim ended her ecstasy. “What? What stay?” Mayim seemed puzzled. Jim went up on the bed and pushed her to the side. “I’m gonna sleep here! I can’t sleep on your bed. I’m gonna sleep here until I get back on my body.” He pointed out. “Wait? What about me? I am in your body. I can’t sleep on my bed, everyone would question me.” Mayim asked.

“You’ll sleep here to-”   
“Ah- no… No way. I’m not gonna sleep with you.” She refused.

“Come on! Every woman wants to sleep with me and you’re complaining?” Jim joked and tapped the space of the bed beside him. Mayim made a disgusted face. She took some pillows and placed it on the couch. She decided to sleep at the couch instead. Suddenly she paused making Jim wonder why.

“What?” He asked.   
“Shit.” She swore. “I have to pee.” She continued. Jim’s eyes grew, she has to pee and she has no choice but to see his thing. “Help me here.” She pleaded. “What should I do? Then pee!” Jim replied. “I don’t wanna see your!!! Male… Part!” She barely uttered. “Then that’s sad for you.” He replied.

“Wait! No. Okay… Uhm. How about… You hold your thing as I pee?” She suggested randomly. He snorted. “Really? You want your own physical hand to hold my thing? That wouldn’t be a biggie to me though.” He pointed out and Mayim changed her mind. “Ew! Okay! I’m gonna pee alone fuck off.” She ran to the toilet and peed.

“Don’t be too surprised, that’s huge!” Jim shouted as she entered the bathroom.

Mayim closed her eyes as she unzipped her pants and grabbed her thing as she peed. Good thing, she was able to pee but it was inevitable for her to see Jim’s hidden body parts especially now that she owns it. She took silent heavy breaths as she looked at it while she zipped back her pants.

Damn this is my first time to see such things

She had a thought in mind. She went out of the bathroom looking so stunned. “I told you it was big.” Jim teased. “Shut up.” She stopped him and laid down at the couch to sleep.

Despite that Mayim is finding it hard to cope with the situation, Jim is starting to enjoy it. He has always been frustrated with Mayim’s modesty for he was used to dating and seeing girls in provocative clothes and now that he is inside her body, he has full control of it. He felt thrilled.

They decided to stay at his condo unit for a while, and days to avoid further complications that they may encounter once they expose themselves to their common life when they actually switched bodies.

-

“Wake up! Wake up!” She woke him up. “Mmmm?! What?” He replied. “I have a scheduled visit at an art museum today. Wake up!” She reminded him. “Then go! Stop bothering me, I’m sleepy!” He replied and went back to sleep. Mayim grunted. “Your using my body so wake up! I can’t go there with your body!” She yelled. Jim recalled. “Damn.” He swore and felt obliged. “Now go! I should be there at ten.” She told him. He complained as he checked his phone and saw that it’s just six in the morning. “I should be there early, I am always early.” She insisted. “Gaaah! It’s so hard to be you.” He complained.

Mayim loved to visit museums and go on trips, she was adventurous. She was also a bookworm, she loves mysterious books, she loves vintage things and cats.

At the art museum, Mayim quickly skipped everything and went to animal arts area. “How can you appreciate these things?” Jim asked. “Why? Don’t you find them amazing? Like this.” She pointed at the paintings of kittens. “Aren’t they so cute and fluffy? They looks so real. Look! Look!” She appreciated ecstatically but Jim couldn’t understand her inclination to such arts and animals. “I don’t like cats.” Jim said. “How can you not like cats?” She questioned him. “But I like pussies.” He joked. “Ew.” She replied and continued looking at the other art pieces.

“Hello, miss Mayim! It’s nice to see you again! How is it going?” An old lady greeted her. Jim panicked for he didn’t know who the lady was but she seemed to know Mayim so well. “Hello… Uhm… Miss… Uh… Ma.. Jean… Ha… Uhm..” He stammered guessing. The old lady wondered why she was acting weird. “Gail.” The lady reminded her about her name. “Oh! Yeah. Miss Gail! Sorry… I’ve had less sleep lately… Uhm.. You know… I forget thing-”

“Madame Gail!” Mayim greeted her. Gail wondered who he was. His face was unfamiliar but he sounded as if he was a regular art critic. “I’m sorry, mister, are you new here?” She asked. Mayim recalled that she was in Jim’s body. “Oh… Uh.” She gulped and exchanged sights with Jim. “Yeah. I uhm… Mayim always talks about you, and about how you organize such… Wonderful art events like these. We do love art!” She explained but it still felt weird to Gail. “I don’t.” Jim uttered and Mayim’s eyes grew. She immediately held Jim’s hands and pinched him. “I mean! I mean… Uh, i don’t love art, I freaking love them! You know… There’s a difference.. Love… Freaking love…” He tried to cope with the situation. Despite that Gail found that encounter with Mayim a bit weird, she just let it pass and acted normal. Soon after, she left the two and continued supervising the event.

“What the hell?” She whispered yelling. “What? I’m sorry!” He replied. “You’re in my body so act normal!” She demanded. “Fine. Fine!” He rolled his eyes.

-

Few moments after Jim and Mayim arrived at his condo unit, Jim’s phone suddenly rang.

*phone rings*

“Oh shit, it’s your mom!” Mayim panicked. “Answer it!” Jim ordered her.

“Okay!” She replied and took a deep breathe before pressing the answer button.

Mom: Hello?  
Mayim: Hello, Mrs… Mom!  
Mom: Yes, Jim, where are you? Is Mayim with you? You’ve been away for like days already and Mayim too.

Mayim covered the phone. “Your mom is asking where are we and if I am with you!” She whispered loudly to Jim. “Shit. Okay. Uh. Uh.” Jim thought of a plan quickly. “Tell her that I am with you, and I am staying in my unit.” Jim instructed her. “Okay!”

Mayim: hello? Mom?  
Mom: Yes, I said where are you?  
Mayim: uhm… I am with Jim, I mean! Mayim, and we’re just here at my unit. Working hard for a report.  
Mom: Okay. But go home already.

“She wants us to go back in the house!” Mayim informed Jim as she covered the phone. “What?!” Jim replied.

Mayim: But-  
Mom: No buts, Jim! Go home already, do you understand?  
Mayim: Yes.

She replied a quick yes without even thinking for she was scared with Mrs. Parsons’ tone of voice. “What yes? What did you say? What?” Jim asked as he started to panic. Mayim’s eyes grew as she realized that she just said yes.

“I said we’re going home.” She told Jim. “What?!” He replied in surprise. Mayim tried to put back the phone on her ear but Mrs. Parsons already hung up.

-

They arrived at the house late in ghe afternoon. “Act normal.” Jim told Mayim. She took. A deep breath and spoke as she exhaled. “Okay!”

The walked inside the house and Mrs. Parsons was standing in the door waiting for Jim. “Jim!” She exclaimed upon seeing him. Mayim walked towards Mrs. Parsons and hugged her like what kids and parents do. “Hello, mom.” Mrs. Parsons hugged her back after a couple of seconds.

Upon withdrawing from the hug Mayim saw Jim looking back at her with his wrinkled forehead. “Food is served at the dining room.” Mrs. Parsons walked to the kitchen leaving the two behind.

“What?” She whispered. “I don’t hug my mother. I am not a clingy cliche type of loving son. Get yourself together!” He yelled at her in a whispering manner. “Sorry.” She apologized and they followed to the dining area.

Upon finishing their dinner, they prepped up themselves ready to sleep when suddenly, Jim’s girlfriend, Chanel came looking so excited to see Jim again. “Babe!” She squealed and kissed him in the lip.

Oh shit we’re kissing! I am kissing a girl.

Mayim said in surprise inside her head as Chanel ambushed her with a kiss. Jim’s eyes grew as he watched his girlfriend kiss her. He’s not sure weather to pull her back, get jealous, be okay with it or what.

“Where have you been? You didn’t even informed me.” Chanel told Jim. Mayim’s eyes are still widely opened as Chanel withdrew from the kiss. She looked at Jim for some help but he was inactive. She looked back at Chanel and smiled at her. “Uuh. Yeah. Yeah. Of course I missed you, babe?” She said awkwardly. Chanel wondered why he seem so tensed. “You must be really tired. Aunt told me you’ve been focusing on a business project? Awww.” She sounded like she cares so much.

“Yeah right.” Jim accidentally said while he was in Mayim’s body. Chanel glared at her. “What?” She asked. “Nothing…” Jim replied. “You know what? I’m tired, let’s sleep.” Mayim suggested.

“Okay.” Chanel replied. “Uhm.” Mayim uttered as Chanel twirled her arms around his. He looked at her seeking for an explanation. “I’ll be sleeping with you.” Chanel replied and smiled at him seductively. As she looked away, Mayim looked at Jim with her eyes widely opened.

She’s going to sleep with me, help.

Mayim reached out for help in her mind but Jim didn’t until they reached his room.

Jim in Mayim’s body went straight to the guest room where Mayim sleeps while Mayim, in Jim’s body went to his room with Chanel.

“I’m just gonna shower.” Chanel went straight to the bathroom. Mayim quickly sneaked out and went to Jim at the guest room.

“Hey! Help me here!” She immediately brought up. “What? Where’s Chanel? Why did you leave her? She might notice!” He scolded her. “No! She doesn’t know! She’s taking a shower!” She said sounding so in hurry.

“She took a shower?” He asked. “Yes? Didn’t you hear me?” She replied. Jim paused and recalled his girlfriend’s habits. “What are you thinking?” She asked as he silenced himself. “She wants to have sex.” He informed her.

“What?!” Mayim said out loud.   
“I’m sorry!” She whispered.   
“But what?!” She shouted in whisper.

Jim explained Chanel’s habits and how she is looking forward for sex every time she visits him.

“I don’t wanna do it! I don’t what- I’m not a lesbian!” She complained. Jim slammed her with a pillow. “Aw!”

“You’re in my body. She’s my girlfriend! Come on. Act normal!” He pointed out. “And do it well! Because I am a god in bed.” He added.

Mayim was silenced and gulped. She thought about sharing something private to him for him to consider her side a little bit more but she is having second thoughts. “I can’t do it.” She uttered.

“Come on! Fine. Use your little knowledge about sex and make ways for her not to notice the changes. Come on.” He insisted. Mayim felt doomed. “I can’t. I don’t know anything!” She stood up and countered. Jim stood up as well.

“Base everything on your experience, as a girl how do you-”  
“I don’t have any experience!” She cuts him in shutting him down. It slowly sank into him. “Oh. You’re a…”

“I didn’t say anything like that…” Her cheeks looked flushed and she felt embarrassed. “Then what do you mean?” He asked though he was quite sure about his thought. Mayim tried changed the topic and turned it back to how she’ll deal with Chanel but Jim can’t move on with what he just learned.

“Hey! Help me here!” She tried to get his attention. He suddenly smirked at her and walked closer to her giving her the urge to step back until she found her body pressed against the door cornered by Jim with her own body. “What are you doing?” She asked. He gazed into her eyes seeming to desire her so much. “You know this is awkward because I kind of feel like I am being sexually harassed by myself.” She brought up. “How about if we sleep together so you know how I move in bed?” He asked and smiled at her nastily. Mayim’s eyes grew in surprise. “Shit.” She uttered as Jim gazed upon her lips and eyes.

As her lips was so close to his, he began to laugh hard with how she reacted. “I was joking!” He struggled to explain as he laughed so hard. Mayim exhaled heavily in relief as he said he was just kidding. “Move.” She told him for their faces are still close to each other. Suddenly the door opened pushing him towards her causing them to land on each other. She supported his trunk for it not to fall harshly and he covered her head for it not to hit the floor as they dropped down.

To be continued…


	3. Getting to Know

“Oh no! I’m sorry!” The house helper apologized and panicked immediately closing the door as she saw Jim’s presence in Mayim’s room. Suddenly, they looked back on each other surprisingly seeing one another. They stared at each other and keenly observed regardless of their awkward position.

Mayim opened her eyes and saw Jim in front of him. Jim looked at her and saw Mayim in front of him.

“We’re back!” They squealed simultaneously. The immediately stood up and let the recoveries of their body sink into them. Mayim sat down at her beloved bed. Suddenly, Chanel came in.

“Jim?” She uttered as she entered startling Mayim and Jim a bit. “I just took a shower and boom, you’re gone and went here to… Her room.” She sounded so disgusted with Mayim. Jim felt a bit offended in behalf of Mayim but he kept it to himself because of his ego.

“Sorry. I just needed to remind her about… Our slides for tomorrow. Work thing.” He made an excuse. “You could have just texted her. You shouldn’t be in your workers… Den.” She elaborated. He looked at Mayim’s eyes and saw the offense and hurt in it, he knew she was just holding back. “Come on.” Chanel insisted and grabbed his hand and left Mayim alone in her room.

-

Mayim woke up and opened her eyes. The surroundings were bright, it was morning already. She rolled over the bed and little did it surprise her to see Chanel on the other side. Her eyes grew in surprise, she looked at her body and it seems like she returned to be in Jim’s body. Chanel smiled at her seeming to seduce her as she walked towards the bathroom. “Hey babe. Wanna shower with me?” She asked sounding so naughty. “Uh. No. I’m good… I guess?” She replied in anxiety. Chanel didn’t seem to be pleased with his reply. “Okay? Fine.” She replied coldly as she felt rejected.

Mayim and Jim immediately ran into each other. “The hell?” They uttered. “It has not been even twenty four hours?!” She complained. They both sighed and went back to their rooms instead.

It was Sunday, it’s rest day. Jim rested his back on Mayim’s bunk bed in the guest room and thought about random things. He thought about how could she possible deal with Chanel at the moment. He also recalled how Chanel sounded as if she’s disgusted with her and it made him dislike her even if she was his girlfriend. He evaluated why he felt annoyed when she tried to offend Mayim, maybe he cares for her, maybe he’s starting to like her and get closer to her? As soon as he realized how he seems to evaluate his feelings for her, he immediately shook it off and thought that he might just be thinking that way because of their current situation. He rolled over the bed as he struggles to shake it off but then he suddenly felt something in his hand as he placed it under her pillow. He checked it out and saw a photo of Mayim’s mother kept underneath her pillow.

He then decided to put it back beneath her pillow and the interest of knowing her more grew inside him. He began checking out her cabinets and drawers. He saw the book she was currently reading, he didn’t like books and it fascinates him how she loves them so much. He browsed the pages and saw her bookmark. It was a stolen capture of her when she was still a baby with her late mother right after she gave birth to her and few moments before she died.

She must miss her mother so much.

He thought. He continued going through her things. She saw her poem box where she keeps all her self written poems and photos of cats. Most of them are about destiny, about seeking for love and care, bringing back the time and having someone to be with. He never liked literature, he finds literature boring but when he read her pieces, he began to appreciate it, or maybe because it was written by Mayim?

As this question entered his mind, he shook it off again and returned the poems into the box and he decided to stop going through her things.

He sat back into her bed and thought about it. He starts to feel a sincere care and understanding for her but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He thought, maybe he was just being carried away by their enchanted situation.

-

Mayim went down from Jim’s room and saw a stray kitten in the front of the house. “Awww!” She uttered and ran into it and cuddled the cute little cat. “Wow. I didn’t know you liked cats?” Chanel said from behind finding his sudden affection for cats weird. “Uh… Yeah. They’re cute.” She replied. Jim went down and saw her playing with the cats and Chanel standing behind her. He found her so cute that he started to see the real Mayim, in her own body, cuddling the cat on the floor, it was her personality, she loves cats so much. He suddenly found himself smiling.

Chanel looked up and saw Mayim smiling as she was looking at Jim. “Hey!” She called her attention and she did. “Got any plans today?” She asked in a bitchy tone. “Yeah.” She replied and widened her eyes. “Move along!” She said and moved back her site to Jim playing with the cats. Jim turned around and made faces behind her, Mayim saw it and discretely laughed. “I should get going.” Chanel said. “Sure.” She replied. She was waiting for a kiss from him but Mayim wasn’t aware of those relationship practices that they had and as soon as Chanel lost patience, she just walked away and left. Mayim continued playing with the cat and fed it afterwards.

-

“It was nice playing with you little baby! Go back to your mother now.” She told the cat as she sets it free outside. “Very loving.” Jim said from behind. She giggled, flattered. “I love cats.” She shared. “I know.” He replied.

“So… Uhm.” Silence started to swarm them. “Sorry about that. I just couldn’t contain myself when I see cats.” She explained. “It’s fine.” He replied.

-

“I don’t wanna go to work.” Jim complained to Mayim. “Fine. Fine. I’ll cover you up!” She rolled her eyes. “But this will be the first and last time I am gonna tolerate your laziness. Just pretend you’re sick.” She instructed him. “Okay.”

They’re currently in their appropriate bodies and Mayim, went to the office for work. Good thing is, there were nothing much to do that day that she just enhances their current powerpoint slides and minor stuffs. After a while, she decided to go the the comfort room when she accidentally saw something that should be unseen. She sneaked back and hid herself.

It was Chanel making out with one of the company’s BOD. Her eyes grew as she continued watching the two become intimate with each other without Jim’s presence.

“You’re better than him. I’d always choose to be with you.”

She overheard making her struggle harder not to gasp and so she decided to move along before she could no longer handle her gasping. Unfortunately, as she walked away, she walked through the bundles of floor mops causing some sounds. Mayim gasped and panicked. She walked away faster but it was inevitable that Chanel saw her. She ran after her and harshly grabbed her hand pulling her to a more private place with, Rod, the guy she was cheating Jim with. Mayim felt so scared. “What do you think you’re doing?” Chanel confronted her. “Nothing! Nothing, really.” She replied anxiously. “What did you see?” Rod asked her. “Uuh…” She said hanging. “Uhm… Nothing.” She kept denying. “Stop saying nothing!” Chanel yelled at her scaring her more.

“Look. Let’s have a deal here. You won’t tell anyone, especially Jim, about what you saw. Do you get me?” Rod instructed her with a subtle voice. She nodded. “And if you do, I’m gonna kill you.” Chanel said sounding so annoyed with her. Mayim nodded in fear and moved along as soon as they let go of her arms.

-

Mayim felt so guilty for not letting Jim know about it. She felt like she is about to explode as she struggles to keep it for days and weeks.

(Still in their normal bodies)

Jim was eating some apples while watching Mayim wash the dishes. “Jim. Random question. What would you do if you knew that your girlfr… Or my boyfriend…” She suddenly changed the pronouns to avoid obviousness. “Uhm… Doesn’t like me back? Or loves me the way I love him?” She asked. “Well. Leave him.” He replied shortly. She found his advice not helpful at all. She frowned and continued washing the dishes. “What about if… just… Hypothetical question, uhm… Nothing serious… What if your girlfriend… Is cheating on you?” She asked safely. He bit the apple in his hand and thought about it for a few seconds. “What if Chanel is cheating on me?” He asked. “Yeah.” She replied shortly. “I’m gonna kill her.” He replied sounding so serious startling her badly. “Really?” She asked in surprise. Suddenly, Jim laughed. “No!” He replied and continued laughing. “If I’m serious, she’s probably dead long time ago.” He continued laughing. She felt puzzled with his last statement. “What do you mean?” She asked for an explanation.

“She’s been cheating on me. Don’t you think I know?” He said surprising Mayim so hard. “You knew?!” She asked. “Yeah. Do you?” He asked back silencing her.

“Is that the reason why you’ve been acting weird lately? You just knew about it?” He giggled. “Well. I am struggling.” She replied and finished washing the dishes before they decided to walk upstairs to go to their rooms.

“Wait. If you knew… Then why are you still with her?” Mayim asked before he was able to enter his room. Jim’s smile faded slowly. “Well. I don’t know. If I lose her? If I let her go? Then I wouldn’t have anyone else left to love me or care about me.” He explained striking Mayim straight into her heart. She felt him, she felt the weakness and yearning in his tone.

“I do.” She said softly. He knew what she was going through, he knew that she understands him but he didn’t wanna sound so helpless even if he really was. He snorted and acted like it wasn’t a big deal to hear that from her. “Seriously, if you need someone, you can talk to me… Anytime.” She added. “No.” He replied shortly trying to end the seriousness in the air. “Good night.” He said and immediately entered his room leaving her behind. She knew she was faking those smiles. She wanted to talk to him and help him but she thought that she doesn’t have the right to when he doesn’t feel the same way. She sighed and walked to her room instead.

To be continued….


	4. Conflicts & Quarrels

Jim continued thinking about Mayim since that evening. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He felt the sincerity in her desire to talk to him and listen to him and nobody ever did that to him but then he thought it is wrong. He might just be really being carried away.

-

“I’m gonna go the art museum, do you wanna come? I have two passes.” Mayim asked cheerfully but Jim refused. He’s getting confused with his feelings for her and he didn’t wanna entertain it so much and so he wanted to distance himself a bit from her. “Oh okay. See you later then!” She said and immediately left.

Few hours later, Chanel came and wanted to talk to Jim. He felt puzzled with her sudden desire to talk. She dragged him into his room for more privacy. She began kissing him but he pulled himself back from the kiss. “Wait. Wait. What is it that you wanna talk about?” He asked as she continued to kiss him. “Can’t we talk about it later?” She asked and resumed kissing him seeming to be so hungry for him. “No. No. What is it?” He gently pulled her away from the kiss. She took a deep breath. “Okay. I wanna… Confess something.” She began. “Go on.” He said expecting her to confess about her cheating already. “It’s about… Mayim.” She continued. He felt puzzled. “What about her?” He asked.

“Well. I don’t feel comfortable with her around. She’s like… Harmful? I’m not sure but I know she doesn’t like me… Or me to be with you.” She continued. Jim’s tried to look for her point and continued listening as she was wrapping her arms around him and flirting with him while confiding. “I think you should… Stay away from her? Or maybe fire her?” She suggested and Jim didn’t like the idea. He now realized what she was trying to do.

“Okay. What are we trying to do here?” He asked and removed her hands off him. “What do you mean?” She asked. “You want me to fire her just because you don’t like her? Where will she go?” He questioned.

“Yeah? Jim. I’m your girlfriend. Don’t you wanna consider my side too? I’m pretty sure she can love by her own.” She retorted. He felt offended in behalf of Mayim.

“Look, Chanel. Don’t you know I know that you’re cheating on me?” He confronted her. She was stunned in surprise. “What?! Who told you that?” She pretended to be clueless. “Ha! It’s Mayim isn’t?” She hypothesized. “Whoever told it to me, whether it’s Mayim or not is none of your business.” He countered.

“Does she have proofs? What does she know? Come on, Jim! I’m your girlfriend! Would you believe that skunk over me?” She replied.

“Yeah because she isn’t cheating on me for years?!” He retorted.

“Wow! Wow, Jim! You really believe in that bitch? It’s obvious that she likes you and she’s trying to ruin us for her to get you! So desperate!” She countered.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” He yelled at her silencing her offensive mouth. “You’re in love with her are you?” She asked. He didn’t know what to say or how to reply.

“What me and Mayim have is none of your business and I don’t know. All I know is that I no longer wanna be with you.” He went to the point and broke up with her. She accepted his break up for she was never actually in love with him and she loved Rod. She just used him for career advancement and to spy on his plans in benefit of Rod.

-

Mayim went home quite late already, she had a gift for Jim but she thought he might be sleeping already so she went straight to her room instead. After a while, she felt thirsty and so she decided to go to the kitchen for a drink but it surprised her to see Jim standing in front of her doorstep.

“Hey?” She greeted him in surprise. “How long have you been there?” She asked. “Just now. I couldn’t sleep. The light in my bathroom is broken. It’s quite dark in that area. I don’t feel comfortable.” He explained. “Oh. Come in.” She invited him.

As they settled down sitting in her bed, he opened up about his break up with Chanel but he didn’t tell her that she was somehow the main reason behind it. He just told her that he confronted her about her cheating and she admitted it. Mayim sympathized with him.

“I actually have something for you.” She said ecstatically and handed him a box. “What is this?” He asked as he opened it. It was a cute cat lamp from the museum visit she had earlier that day. 

“A cat lamp?” He asked and she nodded. “Why are you giving this to me? I thought you like cats?” He asked. “Well. Yeah but… You’re achluophobic and it’s a lamp that emits light and it’s cute so I thought it would be a nice gift to you… To cheer you up too.” She explained and smiled at him.

He put back the lamp inside the box and smiled back at her. “Thanks.” He uttered. “I really can’t sleep in my room with the lights off in my bathroom.” He brought up. “What do you suggest?” She asked.

“Can you sleep on my couch and look after me through the night?” He asked. “And don’t ever dare to leave me alone without asking my permission. She had a few seconds of thinking but it won’t hurt so she agreed. They slept in his room, he was on his bed and she was on the couch.

“Good night.” She told him and turned her face to the wall. He wanted to reply but he chose not to and just discretely smiled.

Despite that he was terribly achluophobic, he felt less scared with her around. He knew it from the very beginning that she helps in easing his fear of the dark since that day that they switched bodies for the very first time. The elevator was hell of dark but when he wrapped his arms around her, he was able to make it through.

-

Few weeks later, Jim noticed how Mayim’s library and museum visits became frequent, he then discovered that she was eyeing a guy during her visits and he unintentionally felt a bit jealous.

He discretely searched through her things and noticed the dedication of her love and crush poems to a guy named Ryan.

-

One morning, they woke up again with their switched bodies. “Come on. Not again.” Mayim complained as she saw herself inside Jim’s body again. She went to Jim and told her about her scheduled visit in an art museum. “Again?” He complained. “I can’t miss this! Come on.” She told him and prepped themselves up for the visit.

“Act normal. Act appropriately.” They reminded themselves before they entered the museum.

Jim noticed how Mayim’s eyes were lurking around seeming to look for someone. Suddenly they saw Ryan. Mayim gasped. “What the hell? Mann up. You’re in my body.” He reminded her. “Sorry!” She apologized as her eyes sparkled as she saw Ryan. Jim looked at Ryan keenly then he recalled, it was Ryan McPartlin, his old bar hopping buddy.

Could he possible be the Ryan that Mayim is going crazy about? But he’s a womanizer? He can’t take women seriously. He’ll probably play with Mayim’s feelings and hurt her.

He thought and felt concerned. Suddenly, Ryan greeted them starting with him and then to Mayim looking so displeased with her presence. “So Jim. I didn’t know you’re an artsy person too. Since when?” He began finding it hard to believe. Mayim struggled not to squeal and blush as she was in Jim’s body. “Yeah. I love… Art.” She replied. “Oh. Cool.” Ryan uttered. “Well. I should move along. Nice to see you around, Jim… And… Mayim.” He said before walking away.

Mayim, in Jim’s body, continued appreciating the artworks posted across the walls and while she was busy with it, Jim, in Mayim’s body, discretely glared and observed Ryan and his actions and Ryan and his friends noticed it too. He then immediately grabbed her arm while Jim seemed to be so busy looking at the paintings.

“What is your problem?” Jim told him. “No! You! What is your problem?” He returned the question. “Answering me with my own question. Great!” Jim retorted. Ryan rolled his eyes. “Mayim. Seriously. Would you stop following me?!” He said it straight. “Following you? You’re assuming too much. I’m not following you.” Jim replied. “Come on. Don’t you think I know that you’re going to my art exhibits because you wanna see me? Move on, Mayim! Move on!” He confronted.

Few moments later, Mayim noticed Jim’s sudden disappearance, she looked for her around the place and she saw him talking to Ryan in private. She decided to stop their argument but as she overheard, she decided to hide and listen instead.

“Look. I know that I kissed you before and… Told you that I loved you but Mayim, I swear to God, I didn’t mean it!” Ryan confessed startling Jim so hard. He felt so bad for Mayim if she was there hearing these from him. “Because you know what? You’re taking things too seriously. I was just… Feeling horny? I just wanted girls? I wanted to kiss women, then you gave meaning to it.” He continued.

Mayim struggled to further hold herself back as she heard everything. “Honestly, I don’t love you and I never will!” Ryan ended. Mayim walked up to them surprising the two. Jim looked at her and felt worse thinking that she heard everything. He knew he needed to defend her.

“Let me tell you what, Ryan. I am not following you. I came here for the art exhibit. I didn’t came here to see you because why would I? You’re just a mess? All you know is to play with women? Fuck around. The truth is, you’re a mess! And I don’t deserve a mess. I’m better off without you so back off!” He yelled at him in behalf of Mayim startling Mayim herself and silencing Ryan. Ryan never thought he would ever hear those from her.

“Great. Then I don’t ever wanna see you again.” Ryan told her and walked away leaving Jim and Mayim alone.

Mayim needed some time to let everything she heard to sink in. Jim could see the pain in her. Jim attempted to walk closer to her to comfort her. “Why did you do that?” She asked sounding so displeased. “I had to. He was trying degrade you and I don’t like that.” He explained. “Did you ever considered me? Do you think I liked what you did?!” She retorted and walked away. He followed her and as they reached the outside of the museum, they returned to their designated bodies again.

Mayim walked to the other way towards the bus stop and even if Jim tried to run after her, he wasn’t able to catch up so he drove home instead and waited for her there.

As soon as Mayim arrived home, Jim attempted to talk to her right away but she refused and locked herself in her room disabling him to get to her any closer. She thought about everything she heard and it pains her to feel rejected and unloved again. She cried herself to sleep.

Jim woke up early the next day and waited for her to go outside her room. As she saw him waiting she just ignored him and continued walking. “Mayim. Can we please just talk?” He pleaded. “About what? About how Ryan talked about me? Sure. Let’s laugh about it.” She retorted.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to defend you. I know it’s wrong but I was concerned about-”

“Concerned? You were never concerned about me. Look what you did. Now he’ll never talk to me. He probably loathes me.” She replied. “But… I think you deserve someone better and you’re better off without him just like how I’m better off without Chanel.” He replied trying to comfort her. Mayim turned to him with a watery eyes and grunted.

“You know what? It’s easy for you to say that. That I deserve someone better, I can find another one and all but don’t compare me to you, because we’re different. It’s so easy for you to say that because you’ve got the looks, you’ve got the brains, you’ve got the power, you’ve got the money and I have nothing!” She cried and exhaled in pain. “I have nothing.” She repeated. “Jim, I’ve got nothing.”

Jim felt a string of pain across his chest as he saw her cry in front of her for the first time, he felt her pain and she wanted to stop it but it seems like he just worsened it. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she refused and walked away.

The next days, Mayim avoided him and she wouldn’t talk to him at all and he missed her so bad but he felt guilty so he thought she needed space.

-

One morning, they woke up again in switched bodies. Mayim felt bad because she still wasn’t ready to talk to Jim after all but she knew she had to especially that their bodies are switched again.

On the other hand, she began to do some researches about the enchanted switching of souls and bodies and she knew about this old woman who can actually help her and so she decided to come after her.

To be continued…


	5. Saving Jim

Mayim went to the old lady named, Sansa but as she arrived to her house, it was her granddaughter who welcomed her. “Uhm. Hello. Is this Miss Sansa’s place? Sansa Pruens?” She asked. “Yes. Who are you?” The girl asked. “I’m Mayim, I-”

“You’re Mayim?” She cuts her in. “Come in.” She welcomed her. Mayim felt surprised that she seem to know her. “I am San. I am Sansa’s grandchild. Follow me.” She introduced herself and lead Mayim to her bed ridden grandma. San knew about everything. She knew that even if Mayim was on Jim’s body, it was another person. “Gran, Mayim’s here.” San informed her grandmother. Sansa looked at Mayim and smiled. “I thought you’re never gonna come again.” She told her. “Again?” She asked Sansa. “Oh. It must be the other one. What brought you here.” Sansa replied vaguely. “Well. Uhm. I looked for you because I knew that you know something about body swapping? Like magical body swapping?” She asked.

Sansa smiled peacefully. “Destiny, lady. It’s destiny.” She said vaguely again. “What do you mean destiny?” Mayim asked. “It may sound unlikely but there is one pair in this whole population that destiny chooses to be in this magical situation.” Sansa began to explain. “Then, how do we stop it?” She asked. “I don’t know. It’s destiny’s will. The only thing you can do is to deal with it.” Sansa replied. “But…”

“I can’t answer everything on your mind but the book of prophecy can.” Sansa informed her. “Where do I find it?” She asked eagerly. “Where did you and your other half first swapped bodies?” Sansa replied. Mayim recalled, it was on the elevator at the office, but it was already abandoned because the company transferred to the new building and that old building was left behind, and its elevator just keeps malfunctioning. “The elevator.” She uttered and looked at Sansa. She smiled at her softly. “Do what you have to do.”

“Thank you so much, miss Sansa!” She cheered and hugged her. She handed a few bills to San and told her to get her grandma to take medicines before leaving.

-

Mayim rushed to the old building. The place was dark and abandoned yet she continued inside and looked for the elevator. It was closed and not functioning anymore. She lurked around the place to look for some tools to open the elevator. She kicked the fire extinguisher box and took the axe from it. She struggled to open the elevator with the axe, good thing he was in Jim’s body, she had the strength of a man. As soon as she was able to open the elevator where she can fit herself in, she entered and looked for the book with her hands for it was dark and she can’t see much things.

“Yes!” She cheered as she was able to hold a book. She used her phone for some light as she browsed through the book.

The book showed different chapters, different prophecy for the chose pairs in every generation, she kept reading and looking for their prophecy until she found it. She read it carefully and everything sounded so accurate.

“How do we stop it…” She uttered as she read.

…seal your bodies with a sincere touch of hearts and confess your ocean of emotions or death….

She thought about it and re-read their chapter.

…he knew about the guide but he refused to pay attention to it because he wanted to be closer to her…

Mayim recalled how San and Sansa seemed to expect her coming ‘again’ then she thought, Jim might have visited Sansa way back before using her body and knew about this prophecy and he didn’t tell her about it. She continued reading.

…he had an ocean of emotions for her but he was afraid that she might have and ocean for him as well…

…he loved her so much than he could ever expect himself to love anyone else…

Mayim exhaled carefully. It is not slowly sinking in to her why Jim did all of that. She now believed that he was really sincere with his concerns about her.

…all she ever wanted was to be loved and he knew to himself that he wanted to…

Mayim gulped as she read it through. Everything is getting clearer and clearer. It was destiny’s will for them to fall in love and it is just now that Mayim realized how much he means to her too. She missed him, she loves him too. They were the missing pieces of each other’s lives. Their chapter ended and Mayim let everything sink into her.

“I love him.”

She whispered as she dropped herself sitting on the floor of the old dark elevator.

Few seconds after their souls swapped again. Mayim found herself at Jim’s office sitting. “I’m back.” She uttered as she realized that she got back on her body. Few moments after, she felt like she needed to go to Jim and tell him about her feelings in order to seal their bodies and stop the swapping when she recalled that she left his body inside the old dark elevator.

Her eyes grew and she gasped in worry. “Oh no. No no. No!” She uttered and ran off the office. He needed to go to the old building and save Jim up. She ran as fast as she could and bumped into every other employee including Mrs. Parsons but she didn’t care because saving Jim was her main aim. “Oh my god. Hold on Jim!” She said repeatedly as she took the bus to the old building. She tried to call his phone but he can’t be reached.

Jim couldn’t move. He felt like his legs were gone, he was sweating too much, he was losing his mind. The surroundings was so dark, he had to push the elevator doors a bit more to be able to get out of it but he just couldn’t feel his arms, he was starting to feel tightening in his chest.

“Help… Help me..” He tried to shout but he couldn’t shout loud enough.

He grabbed back his phone and tried to call Mayim but there was no signal at all. “Mayim.” He uttered as he tried to cope with his achluophobia by thinking that she was with him.

But she isn’t

The thought came into him making it harder for him to cope with his phobia.

But she’s mad at you. She won’t care. She doesn’t care about you anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He uttered as he slowly lost consciousness.

-

“Oh god. No no no no no!” Mayim swore as her adrenaline rush enabled her to open the elevator door wide enough to pull Jim out. She pulled him to a brighter area where day light comes in. She sat on the floor and let Jim lay down on her lap. She tried to fan him with her hands and wake him up. “Jim. Jim. Wake up! Please!” She shook him.

“Come on please. Please.” She said on repeat as she continued fanning him with her hands. “I’m here already. I’m not mad at you anymore so please. Wake up for me.” She pleaded. She held his hand and shook it trying to wale him up. She sighed in pain. She felt so guilty for letting it happen to him. She knew how scared he was of the dark.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She apologized and kissed his hand as she cried. “Please wake up.” She pleaded. “I still haven’t told you that I love you.” She confessed while he was unconscious. “I love you. I love you, Jim.” She said but he remained unconscious.

It didn’t work?

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again and kissed him. She couldn’t contain his emotions and guilt seeing him this way.

As soon as she withdrew from the kiss, she felt the air coming from his nose. He was breathing. She looked at his face with her hopes raised up high. Smile grew upon her lips as she saw his eyes slowly moving to open. He smiled back at her as he saw her face the first thing as he opened his eyes. Mayim almost cried in happiness seeing he was okay. “Oh my god. Thank God.” She cheered and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much.” She told him and kissed him again. “What did you say?” He begged for her pardon. “I said I love you so much!” She repeated and hugged him again. “You do?” He asked for confirmation for he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yeah.” She replied and smiled at him. A large smile grew in his lips. 

“I never thought this day would come.” He uttered. 

“I love you so much.” She repeated.   
“I love you too. So much more.” He said back at her.   
“I wouldn’t be complete without you.” He said. She smiled and kissed him again and he gladly reciprocated as he gently pushed her back pressing his lips harder against her. They were breathless as their lips parted. Smile grew upon their lips as their sparkling eyes gazed upon each other.

To be continued…


	6. Ending

“So you knew about this but you didn’t tell me about all these weird magical swapping thing?” Mayim glared at Jim with her hands on her waist while he was lying down the bed relaxing his back at the headboard. “Well. I wanted to tell you!” He replied laughing. “Then why didn’t you?” She replied and walked closer to the bed.

He tapped the space beside him asking her to lay beside him. She rolled her eyes as she blushed before she laid beside him and rested her head on his shoulders while his arms are around her. “You know. If I told you about it… I would lose the opportunity to get closer to you.” He explained while he was plotting random shapes on her palms. “You’re obsessed with me.” She teased.

“What? No. You’re going a bit far in there.” He retorted and laughed. She looked up to him. “No? Really?” She dared him as she moves her lips closer to his tempting him to kiss her. He moved slowly but as soon as he got close to her locking his lips with hers, she moved head away. “You said you’re not obsessed with me so you can’t get one.” She teased him. He giggled. “What?” He complained. She remained to keep her lips away from his. “Fine! I am obsessed. I love you, little sheep.” He cuddled her and held her chin with his index and thumb finger. She struggled not to blush as he was making it up to her. “Now can I get my kiss?” He asked and gazed on her green eyes. She smiled and he placed a kiss on her lips that she gently reciprocated.

After a few moments, their soft and gentle kisses began to get more passionate. He moved himself on top of her pressing her towards the bed without breaking from their wonderful kiss.

He broke from the kiss and they were both breathless. “You are so beautiful.” He said as he gazed upon her beautiful face. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Just kiss me.” She said softly. He went back on kissing her and slowly went down kissing her jawline and neck while he was subtly cupping her waist. She was relaxingly stroking his hair as he showers her with kisses. The place was filled with love and passion, all he could hear was her subtle breath and the sound of his lips kissing her bare skin. She moved her hands from his shoulder down to his chest and began unbuttoning his flannel. As she completely opened his top, he stroked his bare chest and began kissing his shoulder down to his chest seeming to ask him to allow her to take over for a moment. She kissed his lips and slowly pushed him to the bed as she went on top of him. He explored her back and looked for her dress’ zipper. He opened it down slowly as soon as he found the zipper end enabling him to feel her bare back’s soft and smooth skin.

*knocks at the door*

They both ignored it and continued kissing.

*knocking on the door remained consistent*

They withdrew from their passionate kisses and looked at the door.

“Miss Mayim, Sir Jim, the meals are served.” The helper informed them over the door.

“Okay!” Jim shouted from the inside. They both looked at each other after a moment. He resumed kissing her even if she was on top of him. “We should go, we can’t have the foods waiting.” She whispered in the midst of their kiss. “What?” He sounded like complaining. Mayim giggled as she felt like he can’t control himself. “We should go.” She repeated. “Now? Come on.” He complained and held her arms tight. “Well, can we resume this later?” He asked with his puppy dog eyes. “I’ll think about it.” She teased. She resisted him but he pulled her close to him and pinned her to the bed.

“Jim!” She laughed. He smiled at her. “I can’t help it.” He confessed and showered her with kisses. She giggled and found it sweet. He freed her hands and held her waist, her arms locked themselves around his neck again as she reciprocated his kisses. “Mmm. I love you so much.” He sounded like he wanted to squeeze her. She kept kissing him until she felt him unhooking his bra. She broke from the kiss and looked at him. He smiled naughtily at her.

“The food can wait.” She teased him and went back on reciprocating his kisses.

They made love onwards. It was their first time to get that attached and physical to one another. Their vivid emotions and understanding of each other helped them throughout, they knew each other so well, physically, mentally, socially and emotionally which helped them strengthen the foundation of their relationship.

Jim’s mother knew Mayim so well, she knew how responsible she was and how beautiful she is inside and out that it wasn’t that hard for her to like her for her only son, Jim.

“Look at you, love birds. So sweet and so in love.” Mrs. Parsons sighed as she watched his son and Mayim cuddle in the couch. The two giggled.

“Soon enough you’re gonna start your own family and you’re gonna have the kids running around here.” She continued narrating what could happen in the future. Mayim smiled as she finds Mrs. Parsons predicting their future so cute. Jim looked at her.

“So when are you gonna give me grandchildren?” Mrs. Parsons asked.

Mayim laughed. “Come on. Have it while my knees are still strong enough to play with my future grandchildren.” She cheered. Jim smirked at Mayim. She looked back at him. “What?” She blushed. “Maybe tonight… Or later…” He replied to his mom while looking at the love of his life.

“Why not now?” Mrs. Parsons joked. “See you later sweethearts.” She continued as she saw them gazing at each other.

Jim and Mayim was left alone at the couch. Mrs. Parsons left and went somewhere to give the two some privacy.

Mayim stood up and smirked at Jim as she walked upstairs to the bedroom. Jim knew what she was up to and he was so ready for it and so he immediately followed her and treated her like she was the only girl in the world.

-

And another generation of swapping bodies has brought two being closer to each other emotionally and physically. Now that they had their bodies sealed from further swapping, another generation has started, about who are the next people to be made fun of destiny? Nobody knows.

-END-


End file.
